User blog:Armegeothm/Bjarni, The Titanslayer
Bjarni, the Titanslayer is a concept champion for League of Legends. Bjarni does not have any cost related to his abilities and the use of his abilities are only limited by cooldowns. Bjarni instead uses Fury as a secondary resource for the Passive effect on Glacial Blood. Bjarni generates 1 Fury every time he auto-attacks. Fury lingers for 12 seconds before decaying at a rate of 12 Fury per second. Fury is only used for the bonus hp5 granted by the passive effect of Glacial Blood, but fury will still generate prior to gaining that ability. Abilities and equal to . }} On every 4th Hit, Bjarni deals additional physical damage equal to which ignores a percentage of the target's armor, as well slowing their attack and movement speed by 25% for 2 seconds. |description2 = Bjarni slams his fists into the ground, sending out a shockwave that travels down a line and creates a wall at its terminating location for 3 seconds. Enemies hit by the wave are knocked up for 0.5 seconds, as well as taking physical damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range= 875 }} Bjarni hurls himself towards an enemy unit, dealing true damage and stunning the target for 1 second. This ability's range increases per level. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = N/A |costtype = N/A |range= 600/650/700/750/800 }} Bjarni gains bonus health regeneration for each point of fury he has. |description2= Bjarni superchills his body, halving his current movement speed and taking reduced damage for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = 22 |cost = N/A |costtype = N/A }} Bjarni throws a target champion down a line, causing them to take true damage and be stunned for 3 seconds on impact with a wall or immovable unit, causing the immovable unit to take the same damage. If a movable enemy is hit, it is carried along the path, with both taking the damage and being stunned. If the target or any enemy units hit do not hit a wall, the damage is halved and the stun is negated. The target will take increased damage depending on the velocity upon impact. Damage will be increased depending on the velocity of the champion on impact. The velocity will decay during the flight, as well as by 20% if hitting a movable enemy, down to a cap equivalent to the velocity on impact at maximum range. |leveling = |cooldown =180/150/120 |cost =N/A |costtype =N/A |range= 150 }} Lore The past of the world is a mystery. Many races have risen up and fallen into dust at the inevitable onslaught of time. The Giants of the Ironspike Mountains were such a race. Legends of the giants' brutality date back thousands of years, some say even before the Watchers. A strong and murderous folk, the giants were known for terrorizing the lands both north and south of their realm. Their race vanished from history ages ago, but it was said that the mountains themselves were stained red with their blood. All but one, the perpetrator of said act. A being who would earn his name from this deed. The Titanslayer. Bjarni was always small for a giant, standing at merely triple a man's height, but he made up for this with a will and cunning stronger than any of his people. He was shunned as a child by the others for his diminutive stature, and thus, he fled to the north, seeking shelter amongst a tribe humans of the Freljord. At first, they were wary of him, but eventually saw his extreme strength and resilience as an asset, and accepted him. This all changed when they told him of a task no other could perform. Dozens of others tried, but were killed and devoured. He was to rid the world of the giants. At first, Bjarni was eager. He had always detested his people, and his time amongst the humans only strengthened that. He would prove to his larger, duller kin that he was just as strong, if not more so. And in his arrogance, Bjarni did what the humans told him to do. They said he would be heralded as a hero for all time, that feasts and festivals to be held in his name. This fuelled his determination further, as he massacred his people. Then, as he stood over the ruins of the giant's city, he saw the terrible thing he had done for what it was. Saddened and angered by how the humans tricked him, he returned to the tribe, only to prove what he had done was wrong. He then denounced the tribe's chieftan, the tribe and all of mankind, leaving for his homeland of the mountains. Now, after eons of isolation and contempt, Bjarni sees a new purpose in man. He sees an order of humans who call themselves 'The League'. He sees how they strive to preserve peace across the world. Now, Bjarni fights to protect those who no one else will, all of the hated, despised beasts of the world, and to prevent his people's fate from being shared by others. Category:Custom champions